A Love Of Three?
by vocalfusionist
Summary: Elliot has been in love with Julia for a long time, but are the feelings that Julia is expected to return to him, aimed for someone else?
1. Summary and Info

Summary and info

This is my first FanFiction. I have always been writing little stories from this game and now have decided to post some here.

Rules:

1. No flames! Yeah that's right! My friend taught me this word! Flames will not effect my writing or confidence, it only makes you seem pathetic and I only aim to please the people who will enjoy the story. Ha ha

Uhm... Thats it... yep...

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon. At all. Dont report me.**

What to expect:

This is going to be a romance. There might be kissing and slight touching, intimate thoughts, and my friend and I's personal favorite a trip through a young boy's mind at some point. Please R&R (Read and Review for those of you who are new and confused like me ^^)

Okay I'm done with the info, now for the summary!

* * *

Elliot has been in love with Julia for years now, but does Julia return the feelings she is expected to return? Or are these feelings directed towards someone else?

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. (Keeping in mind this is my first.)

**Minor Warning- The POV's will switch between Julia and Elliot... Don't see how that'****s a warning though...**

~~~VocalFusionist~~~


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Julia's Birthday Pres

Chapter 1- Getting Julia's Birthday Present

~~~Elliot 1st Person Narration~~~

Okay, I'm rushing around my house looking for the twelve dollars I promised Pierre if he would make a big tub of yogurt for me to give to Julia for her birthday. My whole family and I share a room so anybody could have taken it. I checked under each bed. It was getting harder to bend down, because I slightly injured my knee when I was wrestling with Natalie.

I banged on the bathroom door. "Natalie get out here now!" Finally I was taking control of her. I felt like I was the boss. I am the older sibling and she was about to understand that for sure. Then suddenly, my mom walked out. I was mortified, and defiantly worried about being punished.

"Elliot Trenton Greene. What do you need with your sister so badly?" Every time some kind of disagreement happened between her and I she always took her side. I took a deep breath and just sighed it out very slowly.

"Well I can't find the money that I earned, and I think that Natalie might have taken it."

"Now why do you think she took it, and why do you need the money anyway?" This is just like my mom to want to know everything about everybody. She believes being open and emotional makes you a better person.

"Well, she is kind of mean to me whether you see it or not, and I need it because...because." I was afraid to tell her because I knew she was just going to tell me that I should make her something that comes from the heart. "Because I need to pay Pierre for making yogurt that I'm going to give to Julia."

My mom just sighed. "Elliot, you know I would like you to give her something deeper than yogurt, but your nineteen now and you should be able to figure this out for yourself. Well, good luck with your money, and with Natalie, and with Julia." She walked away and I knew that this was hard for her, but this was my life and you always have to take care of yourself in the real world.

I went back to our room, I didn't really expect to find my sister now, and all that I really need to think about now is where my money is. I have to remember. Then it just came to me! I had left it in my pocket, which is now in the laundry basket.

I went to the basket and dug through it for a few seconds pulled out my apron searched through the pockets and nothing was there. I looked down, and part of it was at the top of the basket. I grabbed the money and ran out the door with a determined plan to find Natalie.

I went walking down the dirt path that is set all around the island. I really had no idea where to go to look for her first. She could be at Pierre's. I know they have a little thing going on even if she does deny it to our mother, but Pierre is an honest guy, and I know he is hard at work with making the yogurt. So where on this island could she be? I decided to check the cafe. I was worried because Natalie and Julia hang out there sometimes, but i was worth a shot.

I was walking across the bridge that connects West Town and East Town, and saw my reflection in the water. I looked down at it, and thought I saw Julia's reflection. I jumped back and looked all around me, but I couldn't find her. I sighed in relief. I was already worried enough about running in to her at the cafe.

I passed The Island Inn, and noticed it was still empty. We really needed more attractions for this place. Then I passed Regis mansion just as Sabrina was walking inside. Probably on her way back from the beach. I know she likes to hang out there for a few hours a day if the weather is good.

I got to the cafe and opened the doors. I took a quick look around the place and didn't see Natalie. I walked over to the chef and said, "Hey, how has business been today?"

"Oh it's been normal. Denny came in for maybe half an hour. Now I think he's on the beach fishing for his food. Poor guy all alone with no family and having to take care of his self."

I knew for a fact that Denny was just fine with that. He actually liked living alone and fishing is a passion for him, but I didn't have time to argue with him right now. "Do you happen to know where Natalie is?"

"She left a little bit ago. She did say something about going to see Alyssa if your looking for her."

"Oh okay thanks. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Good luck Elliot."

It was weird. I always felt like that guy knew more than what he was telling everybody.

I walked all the way back across the bridge. This time I crossed it with Eliza and Charlie. They are such cute little kids, but very annoying when they aren't together. Eliza talked about how her dad bought her a new set of earrings. Charlie just listened to whatever she said and laughed when ever she giggled. I got across the bridge, and went past Luke's Diner, then I made it to the boat that would take me to The Mystical Islands where Alyssa lived.

I got off the boat. Walked over to the Harvest Goddess pond, and looked around, but I didn't see anybody. I walked into the church and there they were.

"Natalie Lynn Greene." I guess it was a thing for a family to call each other by their full names. "I need to talk to you now." I saw her whisper something to Alyssa and they both giggled. Natalie got up and walked over to me.

"What do you need Elliot?"

"Just be honest with me, Natalie I just need to know. Did you take any of my money?"

"No."

"Really, Because I see money sticking out of your apron."

"I got this out of the laundry basket. Mom said if it wasn't anybody else's then I could keep it."

"Okay, but it was mine."

"Well, you didn't claim it."

"You never asked." She was starting to get smart with me, and I tried to keep calm so that she wouldn't get what she wanted.

"When did you get it?"

"Around ten this morning." That was when I was getting the morning shipping.

"Natalie you know I wasn't home then. Just please give it back. I'll...I'll...I'll make you a fruit sandwich everyday for lunch for the rest of the week."

"Hmm. With strawberry milk?"

"Yes, Natalie, with strawberry milk."

"Okay fine." She handed me the money, and I picked her up and spun her around. She yelled, "Put me down!" So I did. Then nodded good bye to Alyssa and ran out the doors.

I got back on the boat this time a bit more jittery than I was on my way here. I got off the boat, and took off running to Pierre's.

I got to Pierre's door and knocked right away. He answered the door right away looking...kind of...in a way...I don't want to say angry or upset so maybe flustered.

"Finnally your here. Where have you been?"

"I was getting the money, but I'm here now just give me the yogurt and take your money." He handed me the yogurt with a slight grunt. I know I was being kind of mean, but I need to get this to Julia before her birthday was over. I was basically speed walking all the way down to the animal store. I got to the last few yards and slowed down. I caught my breath and fixed my hair a bit. I walked in and saw Mirabelle and asked her, "Hi, do you know where Julia is?"

"Yes, she is in the other room go ahead and see her."

"Thanks!" I walked to the other room, and saw Vaughn. I know he hangs around here sometimes because he works here a couple days a week. He was in a very unusual position in the corner, and I couldnt find Julia. I called her name, and she looked up. She was in the corner. She was in the corner with Vaughn. The back of her hair was slightly pressed and strung out. Vaughn had his hands on her. One on her waist the other was holding and slightly caressing her face. I dropped the yogurt and ran out the door.

"Elliot wait." Julia yelled shoving Vaughn off of her, but it was too late I was gonna keep running.


	3. Chapter 2 Julia's side of the story

Chapter 2-Julia's side of the story

It was too late Elliot had left the store. I turned to Vaughn not sure what I expected his face to tell me, or what I even wanted it to tell me. I looked in to his eyes and he just stood there staring back, but he had no emotion that I could read. That is why I loved Elliot, or I think I love him at least. I'm still not sure yet, but I couldn't escape from Vaughn's hold. He had that bad boy image that I just couldn't resist.

"Maybe I should go." He said in his deep seducing voice. No I had to stop thinking like that. I love Elliot. Not Vaughn.

"Maybe you should leave."

"Tomorrow is my last day for the week. I'll be back tomorrow to say good-bye."

"Vaughn. Don't come back tomorrow."

"If not for you, Julia, then for work. I do need money to get back to my home town."

"Oh yes of course." He left the room, and I heard the door swing open and shut over and over as it tried to put itself back in place. I walked out of the room and stared out the window.

"What happened in there?" My mom, Mirabelle had said in a worried yet entertained tone.

"Oh, mom I can't choose between Vaughn and Elliot. Elliot is so sweet and nice and he really understands me, he's sensitive, and emotional. Vaughn is so...curious." That was the word I came up with. It made me realize that it was true. It's not just that he is a bad boy that I was attracted to. It was also that he kept to himself and I just wanted to know what else there was to him.

"Oh you girls these days. I don't know who had it easier me or you. When I was younger I had a body like yours and the guys were always on my tail, but I had more self-control than you do and so did all the other girls."

"Mom It's not like I consistently chase so many boys. I just can't decide between Elliot and Vaughn. No I know I love Elliot. I know I do." I drifted off on that last sentence.

"Julia, you don't need to label all these boys or yourself." She sighed and i knew she was about to say something else. "If you really need help just make a list of the pros and cons of the two boys."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome dear Julia."

I ran out the door. I wasn't really sure where I was going to go. I thought about just going straight to Elliot's house, but I've already stolen enough dignity from him. I decided to go to the café to get some hot milk. When I got there I saw Sabrina. I wasn't sure if I should just leave or stay. I know that Sabrina has a crush on Vaughn. What I didn't know is if she knew what has gone on with my love triangle.

"Julia come sit with me." This made me jump. You see Sabrina doesn't talk to anybody very often.

"Uh, sure. I'll be right there. First, I have to get something to drink." All she did was nod.

"Excuse me. May I please get some hot milk?"

"Well of course you can. I'll get it ready."

"Thank you." I turned around, leaned my butt up against the counter, and crossed my arms. I looked over at the table Sabrina expected me to sit at. Her back was facing me, so I didn't have to worry about her seeing me.

"Here you go, Julia."

"Thank you so much." I paid him, grabbed the milk, and blew on the steam coming from the cup.

"Hi, Sabrina. How have you been?"

"Hello, Julia. Please sit down." I just know Sabrina could see me swallowing from being nervous, I just know she could.

"Sure. Of course."

"There is something we need to talk about. I saw Elliot crying. I know you two have your "flings". I figured you knew what was going on. I thought he would be fine. Then," She took a long pause, "then I saw him take a boat into the ocean." I gasped. My whole world seemed to stop. This is the moment when you realize who you love. You also really realize it's true that you don't know what you have until it's gone. "I don't know where he went or if he plans to come back." I sat there stunned staring at her. I was just waiting for her to tell me something else. Maybe something that would tell me where he could have gone. Just something. I had to know something. "I'm very sorry. I thought you might like to know." She got up and left.

I couldn't finish my milk. I picked it up and threw it away, and I walked outside. I would like to go to the beach, because that's where I usually go when I'm stressed, but that's where Elliot was last seen. I just can't stand to look out into the ocean knowing he's out there somewhere. I decided to go back home. I couldn't talk to my mom about this, it wouldn't take long for her to find out anyway, gossip travels fast around these islands. I walked across the bridge, and I couldn't stop staring into the water. I was looking at my reflection, and I swear I say Elliot on one side and Vaughn on the other. It was like having an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other.

I made it to my house. I decided to walk to the back where all the animals are. I opened the gate as it made it's usual creek sound. I saw Vaughn carrying huge bags of feed. I looked at him. He looked at me. His eyes were just so blank. He shows absolutely no emotion, and it's kind of scary and a turn on at the same time. I turned around once I broke from his trance. I turned around and bumped into Elliot.


	4. Chapter 3 The note

After Julia had just bumped into me she took a step back to, I guess, analyze me. She immediately afterward clung to me by wrapping her arms around my neck. I honestly don't think she has ever tried to get this close to me before.

"Oh, Elliot, what happened to you?" I thought she was referring to when I ran out of The Animal Shop.

"Well, what do you expect when someone sees the person they love in the arms of another man?"

"You love me?"

"Yes, Julia, more than anything."

"Then, would you consider going on a date with me?"

"Look Julia." I had no idea how I was going to reject her, but I knew I had to. "You obviously have feelings for Vaughn. I can't go out with you knowing that." I half expected her to jump and deny that she had any feelings for him., but she didn't. She just glared at me. Her mouth was slightly open. I sucked in my lips and nodded goodbye to Vaughn, who was just watching this entire seen. Then I looked at Julia, who hadn't changed expressions, and left.

I walked back to my house trying to keep my mind empty. I ran into the house, immediately jumped under the blanket, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Natalie's voice. "Mom! Grandpa! Elliot got a letter!" It doesn't happen very often that somebody on these islands gets a letter, unless it's from somebody off the island. My whole family lives on these islands so the only time we ever got anything is when Pierre sends poems to Natalie.

"Elliot. Wake up sleepy head" Natalie said in her annoying tone. I snatched the letter from her, looked at the back, and saw it said "Julia" in big curly letters. I opened the letter, unfolded it, and started reading.

_Elliot,_

_You're right to be mad at me. I really can't blame you for it. It's true that I have feelings for Vaughn, but they're different with you.  
_

_With him my heart races, my palms sweat, and I yearn for him to take me, but with you I'm more relaxed and comfortable. I want you to hold me and caress me.  
_

_With you I see romance rather than seduction.  
_

_I hope you take this note as a sign that I truly want to give us a chance. If you agree meet me at the cafe tomorrow at noon. My treat.  
_

_-Julia Elizabeth Deran  
_

I couldn't decide if I liked the note or not. It was obvious she meant well in the note, but it shows that she really does have feelings for Vaughn, strong feelings.

I didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. It was almost five, the time I usually leave to go get the shipping. I grabbed my bag, got enough money, and left.

I, first, went to Chen's Shop and opened the box. Inside he had a bag, that had a hole in it, filled with turnip seeds. I got a band-aid, out of the first-aid kit my mom makes me carry in my bag, and patched up the hole. I set it down in my bag and picked up the pouch with money in it. I counted seventy-two Gs and started towards the door.

I reached the for the door when Charlie came running out with a flower in his hand. I got the door, before it shut, and walked in. It was really quiet, except for somethings hanging from the walls being blown by the wind from the door. Chen was cleaning what looked like lunch from the counter.

"Hello, Elliot, I have some leftover egg soup. I can heat it up if you want some." I was actually more hungry than I had realized.

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Okay, but I will have to bring it to the counter in case we get a customer."

He walked to the back and came out with a tray containing a bowl of the soup and a glass of hot milk. I hate milk, but I didn't say that to be nice. I sat on the stool behind the counter and started blowing on the soup.

"So, what brings you here today, Elliot?" He asked.

"I always come here to pick up the shipping."

"True, but what brings you to eating my soup and excepting the milk you hate?"

I don't know how or why he did that, but I was stunned. How is it that all the adults in this island know everything? "It's Julia"

"Aah. I should have known it would be a girl."

"The problem id I love her, and she-You know, it would be easier if I just showed you the letter she gave me." I took it out of my apron and handed it to him. He squinted his eyes while reading, then he set it back down on the counter. I quickly folded the note and put it back in my apron.

"Do you plan to meet her tomorrow?"

"I'm not really sure yet. I've always wanted to go on a date with her, but only when I knew I was the only man in her life."

"I understand, from the letter, that Julia is admitting her feelings for you, therefore she is showing you that she would rather be with you than Vaughn. I think that you should meet her halfway and show that you are still willing to be with her in her time of confusion instead of showing her you don't want to be with her anymore because of her mistake."

I sat there and really thought about that for a while. He was right. It's not like Julia and I were official. She had the right to be with whoever she wanted. I should just be happy she liked me at all. "Thanks ."

"Elliot, your over eighteen. Please, call me Chen. Oh, and you welcome." He said with a smile that I returned.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I owe you seventy two Gs." I counted the money and gave it to him. Then I left.

My next stop was The Animal Shop. I wasn't worried about running into Julia, because she's normally at Luke's Diner right now. I opened their box and it was empty.

I started to walk to Pierre's house. It's not a long walk, but it's longer than my other two stops. I opened the box and inside were three failed dishes and some vegetable juice. That all adds up to eighty three Gs. I decided to use my allowance to buy the vegetable juice for myself. I took the containers, set them in my bag, and counted out the money I needed. I walked up to Pierre's door, about to knock when I could smell he was cooking something. I like to try and guess what he's making sometimes. I guesses roasted rice cake. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, you're a little later than usual."

"Yeah, I was having a conversation with Chen before I stopped by. Hey, are you making roasted rice cakes?"

"Close. Just regular rice cakes."

"Oh, nice. Anyway here's your money."

"Thanks. I'll see you around."

With that he shut the door. My next stop is The Church on The Mystic Islands. The guy who used to run the boats was on vacation. He is considering not coming back because he didn't like the pay. I got on the boat and started paddling towards the island. I could tell I was getting stronger, because the paddling was easier.

I got off the boat and walked on the little bridge to The Church. I opened the box and pulled out two small fish, a branch, and two old rice cakes. That's one hundred and eighty three Gs. I walked into the church and Nathan wasn't there. I found Alyssa and gave her the money. We both said our goodbyes'. I got back on the boat, ready to go home and fall asleep.


End file.
